The present invention relates to a tube of plastic for yarn bobbins of the type which consists of a substantially cylindrical body having a broad end and a narrow end, respectively, of such dimensions that the narrow end of one such tube can fit inside the broad end of another so that two tubes can be inserted partially into each other, which is provided with perforations which permit liquid to pass through the tube and the exterior of which is provided with longitudinal ribs designed to carry the yarn (the yarn bobbin) wound on the tube.
Tubes of this type are used for liquid treatment of yarn, especially dyeing with subsequent drying in an apparatus in which several tubes with yarn are placed in succession and partially inserted into each other on perforated distributor pipes or sectional spears through which the treatment liquid is pumped in and out through the yarn bobbins.
In order to make the most of the space, in the dyeing apparatus mainly, such tubes are used as are of a design which enables compression of the yarn bobbins in the longitudinal direction of the distributor pipes, i.e. in the longitudinal direction of the tubes.